Dead on my Shoulders
Dead on my Shoulders 'is an episode in Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Devious *Flippy Featuring *Kivila *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Smith *Splendid Appearances *Trippy *Squabbles *Lumpy *The Mole Plot Trippy is seen flying his kite in the park, when the ground begins to shake. Devious and Kivila arrive being carried in the hand of a giant robot. After putting them down, the robot is given commands by Devious to wreak havoc. The robot uses its huge hands to squeeze Trippy to death, then plays with his kite. Devious yells at the distracted robot to get back to work, only to get beheaded by the kite string. Later, Devious wakes up to find he is now a living head in a glass tank. Kivila looks through a window to spot a flipped-out Flippy mauling Squabbles. Devious soon discovers this and gets an idea. Kivila sneaks toward the green bear and knocks him out with a tranquilizer dart. Hours later, Flippy awakens to find Devious attached to his shoulder. Flippy has an awkward walk around town, trying to communicate with his new "partner". Devious sees Lumpy selling firecrackers and figures using those as deadly weapons. Flippy, however, refuses to this. Devious is puzzled as to why he isn't that psychotic maniac from before. Suddenly, the sound of an army bugle is heard, causing Flippy to remember his war days and flip out. The sound came from Icy blowing his trumpet, preparing the other penguins for some training. Flippy approaches them, so Icy, Freezer and Arcticus attempt to attack. However, the three penguins are instantly massacred. Eggy quivers as Flippy prepares to kill him. But he is spared when Devious tells Flippy that an even bigger prize is awaiting to be caught. With a ride on his jetpack, Devious helps Flippy reach the White House. They break into the room of president Smith and easily toss him out the window. Finally achieving ultimate power, Devious laughs evilly. Kivila arrives to become his assistant. A light signal appears in the sky, bringing in a certain super squirrel. Devious commands Flippy to kill Splendid. A big fight breaks out, with both competitors proving to be equally matched. Then Splendid sees the robot playing with the kite. He flies off and has Flippy chase after him. Devious knows the trick and tries to get Flippy to stop, but the veteran bear is so content about killing Splendid that he cuts off the second head. Kivila runs up to him. Chasing Splendid, Flippy soon gets sliced to bits by the kite string. The robot is also entangled and falls over. It crushes Kivila's body, causing her head to pop off. She later awakens to see Devious' head next to her. They both realize their heads are now in pumpkin patch. The Mole overshadows the poor heads and pulls out a knife. Moral "''Two heads are better than one." Deaths #Trippy is squeezed like a lemon. #Squabbles is killed by Flippy ('''debatable). #Icy, Freezer and Arcticus are blown up by a grenade. #Smith falls to his death. #Flippy is sliced apart. #Kivila and Devious may have been killed by The Mole (debatable). Injuries #Squabbles is mauled by Flippy. #Devious and (later) Kivila are decapitated. Trivia *Originally, Devious was going to be fused to Giggles' body. Then to Kivila's. *This episode is similar to Lose Your Head. *Smith is president again since Bad vs Evil. *The title appears on Trippy's kite. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween